A Simple Truth
by Galmil
Summary: 'The Best Actress' followup.  Cade.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**AN: **_A followup story to 'The Best Actress.' You don't need to read that to understand this but they go together._

_Review please! I'm still working on the characters so feedback would be great._

A Simple Truth

Jade sighed as she opened her locker. She was so happy it was the weekend. It had been a particularly long day at Hollywood Arts today. She was annoyed at everything. Sinjin walked past and she automatically threw an insult at him before he even had time to creep her out. Jade balanced her messenger back on her shoulder as she swapped out some books.

She became slightly distracted by what she was doing as she heard Tori and Beck walk behind her mid laugh. Jade was over Beck; they weren't in love anymore, she knew that but even after a couple months it still hurt. Jade had been feeling more alone and keeping to herself despite her interactions with Cat.

She grabbed one last book as she felt a soft dragging across her back.

"Hey Jade," said a bubbly Cat and despite herself Jade felt her mood become better instantly from just one touch. Jade smiled a rare smile as she turned to face the other girl.

"Hey," Jade said as she shut her locker.

"You walking home?" Cat asked calmly, much to Jade's surprise. The tone of her voice was just simply not Cat. But recently Cat had been taking Jade by surprise. Every once in a while Cat would just change, most people chalked it up to her mood swings but Jade had recently started thinking it was because Cat was more aware than people thought. Especially around Jade. When her hand snaked itself across Jade's knee and up her thigh during the past few lunches that Cat knew exactly what she was doing.

What Jade didn't know was what she was doing with Cat. She enjoyed the feeling of Cat's soft hand stroking her leg. Or her knee bumping against Jade's. Or even her fingers intertwining with Jade's in the back of the classroom when no one was looking. It made Jade feel less alone. It made her head dizzy and heart flutter. It made her feel like she had with Beck; only ten times more.

And right now Cat's hand was gently caressing Jade's arm distracting Jade from answering Cat's question. This was weird – Jade didn't get distracted, she didn't get butterflies or dizzy. She was Jade, she made other people fall for her. Not the other way around.

"Uh, yeah," she said finally responding to Cat. She mentally cursed herself for her absentmindedness.

"Yay!" said Cat, a brilliant smile gracing her face as she took Jade's wrist and led her out into the warmth of the mid afternoon day. Had it been anyone else touching her Jade was sure she would've tore them a new one. But had it been anyone else other than Cat Jade would've been annoyed or lashed out the the physical contact. But Cat was different. Cat was innocent and like a puppy. Even as cold and hard as Jade was she wasn't immune to the effects of a puppy.

As they walked Cat talked absentmindedly about the clouds in the sky and how the shapes looked like cupcakes and bunnies. Jade tried to pay attention, she really did but she found herself focused on the fact that Cat still had Jade's hand resting in her own warm one. Jade was extremely aware of the warmth radiating from Cat's palm into her own. She liked the feeling of Cat's long fingers intertwined with hers providing pressure to the back of her hand when she got exceedingly excited about something she was talking about.

"Cat, take a breath," Jade said trying to calm the other girl.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the redhead said anxiously her grip on Jade's hand loosening much to Jade's dismay.

"Nothing, just I wanted to ask you something and I didn't know how else to get your attention," Jade said hoping the girl wouldn't get too upset. When Cat relinked their hands Jade knew she wouldn't run off upset.

"Oh, okay. What is it?" Cat said returning to her blissful stage, lightly swinging hers and Jade's hand with every step they took. For once in her life Jade felt nervous. A clump found it's way into her throat as her mouth dried and her tongue stuck to the top of her mouth.

"It's just...what are you doing?" Jade asked. She felt smaller. Usually she could control a room and people were cautious around her. This was the first time she ever felt smaller than anyone and it made her nerves stand on end.

"I'm walking home with you!" Cat said naively and it caused Jade to crack a smile at her innocence.

"I meant with me. The touches, the smiles, the hand holding," Jade said motioning to their link hands.

"Well silly, I like you and you like me!" Cat said as she slowed to a stop to face Jade. Jade gaped at Cat. How she could take every thought swirling aimlessly in Jade's mind and just condense it to one simple sentence. As if it were the most plain thing in the world.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Jade said smiling. She felt warm inside as Cat smiled brightly at her.

"Well this is me," Cat said gesturing to her house behind her. Jade hadn't realized they had walked as far as they had; it had felt like such a short time together. Jade didn't want to say goodbye yet so she didn't; she just stood there holding Cat's hand. Cat smiled and leaned in.

Jade felt a warm pressure on her cheek as Cat kissed her gently. For a moment Jade was euphoric, she felt light and airy. Cat stepped back after a moment a bright smile on her face.

"Bye Jade!" she said as she turned and skipped up to her front door. Jade watched her go to her door and disappear inside.

Maybe everything wasn't acting when she and Cat were together.


End file.
